Homework
Homework will be assigned upon this page in reverse chronological order after each class so that students can quickly reference their due assignments. Note that all of your homework will be layered on top of each other and apply to your final project which will be comprised of all previous assignments combined. Do NOT skip homework projects, and try to keep up with the workload; if you fall behind it will snowball rapidly out of control due to how this is set up. If you find yourself starting to fall behind on homework assignments, please contact me immediately at the email address which will be provided at the end of each class. If you need extra help, don't be afraid to ask myself or your other classmates. More than anything else, absolutely do not feel that you are a bother or in the way - the purpose of why this class exists is to help you learn and grow, and I'm more than willing to work with you outside of class hours if you need the extra help! I'd rather see interest than people falling behind. 2014 08/05: Class for the next two weeks (roughly) will be going over individual planetary orbits for the students so each can learn from each other. Your homework for this week is to make sure you have your orbital quirk chosen for if you haven't already finished such last week. 2014 07/29: Now then, we're going to be doing homework a little differently this week, so we're going to begin that process now. Each of you will be picking at least one odd trait your world has in relation to it's orbit. Either it's rate of rotation, it's axis, various moons, extreme orbits or whatever you so desire. Please go about thinking early on which one you want to work with now, and if you have questions about which you want to use, feel free to ask them now. Once you have your planetary quirk, your homework for the week will be to do some research and come up with a list of how it would be likely to affect your planet's climate. Next week we will be going through several of these and discussing them in class as to how the flora and fauna will operate within these worlds different than we're used to. 2014 07/22: Prepare for next week one species you want to exist on your world, and three different climates that will exist upon the world. 2014 07/15: For this particular week, as we're just starting, you have but a single, simple bit of homework to cover - write out what you hope to gain from this course and why you want to be here at all. The reason for this is you may find you have little reason to stay, or you may find later on that your goals have changed significantly. As with everything, a benchmark is required to determine where you go from there. If you don't know where you started, you can't compare where you've gone. Send all homework assignments to Xiseria@hotmail.com please. Category:Homework